


And my mind is being fueled by disbelief

by SnowBlizzard



Series: TimDami One-shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steph gives him hugs, Truth or Dare, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Stephanie and Tim play truth or dare and Tim has to tell his most embarrassing story.It brings up some feelings.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: TimDami One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114445
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	And my mind is being fueled by disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short one-shot while bored haha, I'm working on other things but I got this idea and wanted to make it reality (: So I did. 
> 
> Even if it's short I hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> Title taken from The Burden - Weeping Willows. 
> 
> I also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27)! which is the easiest way to contact me for prompts or suggestions, all of which I love to do <3

Tim was 15 when he learned Stephanie doesn’t play around during truth or dare. That’s when they really started becoming friends and he had no idea what was in store for him.

See, there’s this theory that everyone that’s been or currently is a part of the bat family has some sort of trauma, or extremely odd quirk that can make them act irrationally at times. Tim, at first, though it was all bullshit, he was fine, everyone else seemed fine too but as time went on, he’d begin to notice these things. How Damian felt he could only trust himself, how Dick was quick to abandon himself if it meant saving someone else or how Jason was quick to turn to violence. There’s nothing that suggests it wouldn’t be like this even if they weren’t a part of the bat family, but it’s unlikely, Tim thinks at least. Tim has his own faults left from the stress of being Robin. He has a hard time trusting, as have many others, among those lie Stephanie.

Despite that, they became quick friends (and briefly something more) and it’s been good to have someone with you that proves to you that you can trust them time and time again. Though that’s not where Tim thinks this comes from, he’s never been sure where exactly this comes from.

The first time they play truth or dare she brings out a lie detector, but Tim doesn’t think it was from the previously mentioned stuff, it’s confusing but he agrees anyway, it’s not like he’s got much to hide. And it goes fine, except a tiny amount of embarrassment.

_However,_ non-teenage Tim Drake has a few things he’s not too keen on telling, so when Stephanie comes for a visit and suggests they play truth or dare, “like the old times,” she says, Tim’s not exactly happy.

He raises an eyebrow, “what are you? Eight?”

Stephanie does that exaggerated, fake laugh she does when she wants to tell Tim she’s not amused with a joke he’s making. “No, it’s just been a while since I’ve last seen you properly embarrassed.”

Tim shakes his head, “fine.” What could be so bad anyway?

-

Thirty minutes in Tim’s done dares he doesn’t even wanna mention and told her secrets he didn’t even know he had. She’s weirdly convincing at times. Stephanie’s done the same, though she seems less embarrassed and more like she hasn’t had this much fun in forever. 

“Okay, okay, so what’s your most embarrassing story?” Stephanie asks as she adjusts the lie detector on his wrist, the part which Tim has gotten so used to he doesn’t flinch, what he does flinch at is the question. 

“Uh, there was this one time I walked in on Bruce in the shower,” Stephanie raises an eyebrow even before the lie detector beeps to let her know he’s lying. 

“Got something to hide?” She smirks, and Tim knows that if he wanted to he could take the lie detector off himself and not answer, which he does, or, he does 50% of that. He takes the lie detector off which has Stephanie pouting, but she doesn’t say anything. They’re good at recognizing each other's personal space in that way, though the lie detector isn’t really necessary in the first place, he trusts Stephanie, a rare thing for him, and would tell her without it… if it was any other question.

“It’s fine, you know, I have lots of those too that I wouldn’t wanna tell anyone.”

Tim swallows, closes his eyes for a short second, debates and then he puts the lie detector on the sofa table. “You can’t tell anyone this.”

Stephanie huffs, “when have I ever told anyone your secrets?”

“Steph.”

“Shit, okay, I won’t.” He can see concern flair up on her face, “what’s so serious?”

“I-” Tim stutters, shakes his head and then starts telling the story.

-

Damian doesn’t like fundraisers, calls the people there _“rich, snobby bastards.”_ Maybe, that’s why he almost chokes on his drink when seeing him easily socializing with the guests Bruce has invited. Tim, because right now he’s playing his ‘Timothy Wayne’ persona, of course is forced to be there. Damian usually doesn’t get forced, because it’s almost impossible to force him to do stuff he adamantly doesn’t want too.

He stares for a short moment, adjusting the glasses that he only ever wears to these things (and that he doesn’t even need) before shaking his thoughts out. Maybe he’s working a case or something, Tim should ask, just to make sure. It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that he looks good in a tux. Not a thing.

There’s something off in the way Damian’s eyes shift as he talks to some 50-year old women who keep calling him cute. Damian doesn’t even flinch with irritation, only thanking them. “Hey, Damian?”

Damian turns around slowly, seemingly extremely caught off guard, “oh! Hi! I mean-” his voice goes a little deeper, “what do you require?”

Cheerful. Damian’s never cheerful and it puts Tim on full alert. “What are you doing here? You hate these things.”

Damian nods, like this is new information and Tim mind goes into overdrive of what could be wrong, when Damian lowers his voice, whispers, “I’m here because I wanted to see you.”

It stops, time, his mind, _everything._

Tim coughs out a “what?” and tries to keep the blush that’s threatening to break out down. It’s a losing battle.

Damian laughs, seemingly more confident, “I was waiting to talk to you. We should go somewhere private.”

Tim’s heart catches in his throat, a slight sweat breaking out as he nods even without understanding anything. He leads them away from the ballroom full of rich old people and into the mansion. “Uh, what is it?” Tim forces out once they’re in the hallway. 

Damian looks around and in the moment, Tim doesn’t think anything of it, but Tim two hours later would be kicking himself for not noticing it. “Your room?” Damian asks and every rational thought Tim’s ever had goes out the window. 

It’s just now hitting him how much he wants this, he doesn’t even wanna wait for his room, he wants to throw Damian against the wall and kiss him until they can’t breathe. It’s embarrassing and liberating at the same time. He wastes no time in making a big mistake and leading Damian towards his room.

The door closes behind him and he’s almost bubbling with excitement, _Damian’s gonna kiss him._ And he does, a quick, deep kiss before he’s being shoved on his own bed.

Then he’s knocked out cold by probably the hardest punch he’s ever gotten.

When he comes to life, a few expensive paintings have been stolen from the manor and Bruce, as Batman, is fighting with Clayface in the hall. He doesn’t say anything when Bruce asks him if he knew anything about how Clayface could’ve gotten in. 

He gets away with the painting in the end, only adding to Tim’s already large shame.

-

Stephanie’s mouth is a small ‘o’ shape. “Oh my god,” she says simply.

Tim groans, closing his eyes. “I really liked the idea.”

“Oh my god,” she says again. “You have a crush on Damian.”

He nods and then Stephanie’s hugging him, and he hugs back. “How would he even know how you felt?”

“I think I blushed or something.” Stephanie hugs him tighter.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve never liked Clayface.”

Tim laughs a little, “it doesn’t. But thanks. I’m fine though, I promise. It was just a little hiccup.”

“You should tell him.”

Tim blinks rapidly, “huh? He would kill me if I told him that story.”

Stephanie shakes her head, sitting up, “not the story. The fact that you like him. I’m pretty sure he’d accept, but I’d be kinda scared what his version of a date is.”

Tim shakes his head, “no, I think I’d like for this to remain between us… for now. Maybe sometime in the future.”

“Okay, but next time we play truth or dare I’m inviting him.”

Tim laughs, though the idea is slightly scary. “Like he’d accept.”

Stephanie smirks, “oh, don’t worry about that.”

Tim’s slightly horrified, no, scratch that, he’s horrified all the way from his toes to his head. “What?” he croaks.

“Don’t worry about it, Timmy. I promise I won’t make you admit to the crush, only _hint.”_

Tim is once again, horrified. Until he sighs, “no lie detector then.”

Stephanie agrees, “I know when you’re being honest anyway.”

Tim nods, slightly less horrified, but still scared enough to feel a beat of anxiety in his stomach. But he trusts Stephanie, and she knows her boundaries. So it’ll be fine. He knows.

...

"Wait... you kissed Clayface?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every comment and kudos <3 I read every single comment, even if I happen to not reply! (even though I usually answer comments)


End file.
